Movie Night
by delly7
Summary: Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey is taking Taffyta Muttonfudge out on a date to see a movie at the Niceland Apartments! Here we see Swizzle predict the future and Taffyta attempt to watch a scary movie for the first time. This is basically all just cute fluffy-ness with only a little plot. Swizzle/Taffyta pairing. One-shot.


**This is a silly little story I wrote for a good friend of mine on tumblr that is a huge fan of this pairing. I don't think she would mind if I posted it here. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Wreck-it Ralph.**

After pulling a large amount of strings, Swizzle was finally able to convince the Nicelanders over at the Fix-it Felix Jr. Console to let him, and a special date, over to the penthouse to watch a movie. It would be perfect. He chose a scary movie, one that two people could easily cuddle to if one of them got scared. The person who got scared would, of course, be Swizzle's date. Because Swizzle was a major daredevil and never got scared of anything, except for maybe girls. Especially this girl.

Swizzle knocked on the door and it opened quickly, as if whoever was inside had been waiting, very impatiently, by the door. The strawberry-themed racer stepped outside her door.

"Hey, Taffyta." Swizzle said with a cool mellowness to his voice, "are you ready to go?"

Taffyta smiled at Swizzle. "Of course I'm ready! I wouldn't have stepped outside my door if I didn't, silly."

Swizzle blushed. He thought it was adorable when Taffyta playfully insulted him. "Okay then, let's head over there." They began to walk towards the exit to Sugar Rush. "I picked out the perfect movie."

"Oh?" Taffyta was genuinely curious. "I hope it's not a scary movie…"

Swizzle gulped, "well, uh, actually it is. It's called The Shining. But it's really good! It's based off an old Stephen King novel. I don't know why the idea came to me, but I think you'll like it, Taffyta."

They were now at the rainbow bridge.

"Do you… do you really think so, Swizzle?" Taffyta wasn't a huge fan of scary movies. They were…well, scary!

"Plus," Swizzle started, "if you get scared, you could always—uhm- hang on to me. You know, like my arm…" He blushed. "But! You don't have to…"

Taffyta said nothing, and instead gave him a dumb smile and a reassuring nod. She didn't want to admit it, but that sounded awesome. She was nervous about admitting her feelings for Swizzle, although she was sure he probably felt the same. That was the problem, though, she wasn't 100% sure. She wanted him to make the first move.

They eventually made it to the Niceland Apartments. They made their way up elevator, passing several of the Nicelanders on their way to the top, one of them being Mary, who made a silly comment about how much of a "cute couple" they were, which elicited a blush from both of them.

When they got to the Penthouse, there was a small note on the door. It read, "Have fun you too! If you need help working the TV, call Gene!" Psh. Swizzle didn't need help working the TV. Plus, he needed to be able to impress Taffyta with his extensive knowledge of technology.

Luck worked in Swizzle's favor, because he was able to get the TV working and playing the movie. They both settled on the couch in front of the TV, and the movie started.

Taffyta wasn't used to scary movies, her and Swizzle's crap-saccharine world was so bright and sunny and perfect all the time, she hardly even knew what horror was. She had never been to any of the "scarier" games before, as even the concept of _game-jumping_ scared and intimidated her.

It turns out that Swizzle had correctly predicted two things that night. The first one was that he would get the TV working, and the second one was that Taffyta would inevitably grab onto his arm for comfort during the scary parts. Of course, that was his plan all along. This was why he chose a scary movie.

He took a small, baby step forward, and he wrapped an arm around her. Almost immediately, Taffyta moved her head onto his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop the movie?" Swizzle asked, genuinely, as he noticed Taffyta was having a hard time watching some of the parts. Taffyta shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She wrapped her other arm around him and pulled him into a hug. Swizzle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Try not to squeeze me to death, okay?"

The movie was over, and miraculously enough, Taffyta had fallen asleep on Swizzle's shoulder. It wasn't surprising; as it had been way past the time they would usually go to sleep. Swizzle looked over at the girl who was practically sleeping on top of him. He smiled, and then he shook her softly.

"Hey, Taffy, it's over," he whispered, "do you want to go back to Sugar Rush, now?"

Taffyta groaned a little from waking up and nuzzled into his shoulder, which was an involuntary action she would also do if she had been sleeping on a pillow and not his shoulder. Swizzle thought it was cute and amazing. He didn't want her to get up, as he was perfectly content with her snuggling into him. But they had to get back to Sugar Rush, soon.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Taffyta whispered. It was obvious she was very tired.

Swizzle held on to Taffyta until she was feeling good enough to walk and then they made their way back to Sugar Rush. They stopped in front of Taffyta's house.

"Thank you for taking me to see that, and, sorry I kinda…fell asleep towards the end." Taffyta smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Haha, it's okay. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie at that point, anyway."

Taffyta blinked. "Really? What were you paying attention to?"

"You."

"What –why?" She seemed a little shocked.

"Because you looked so cute, asleep on me. You're so cute." He scooted closer to Taffyta and wrapped his arms around her. Taffyta blushed.

"Oh…" was all Taffyta could say. Could this be it? Swizzle moved his head closer to Taffyta and planted a small, light kiss on her forehead. Taffyta said nothing; instead, she hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his chest, never wanting to leave that moment.

"Goodnight, Taffyta."


End file.
